Both two-prong and three prong electrical connectors are well known. In the past, conventional two-prong connectors have included equally sized positive and negative prongs. More recent two-prong designs include a negative prong that is larger than the positive prong in order to ensure only one orientation of the negative and positive leads within the outlet. Prior art three-prong electrical plugs typically comprise rectangular prongs for the positive and negative leads and a round prong offset from the rectangular prongs for the ground lead. Such three-prong connectors also allow only one orientation of the negative and positive leads.